


A tall glass of water

by cinnacami



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, big gay babes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnacami/pseuds/cinnacami
Summary: Link is injured when he faces a Lynel, but manages to get to the Zora kingdom to receive medical help, much more fun things ensue.





	1. Lynels and weaponry

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy what I have to offer my dear readers. If you like it I'll keep it up.

Despite the downfall of Calamity Ganon, in the world there still remained a few unwanted guests, be it Bokoblins, Lynel or the latter, now it wasn’t Link’s job to continue on fighting enemies such as this but, under request of the many who had come to Princess Zelda now he hid, behind a rock readying his bow to prepare to ambush a Lynel. 

He took a deep breath and then sprang into action, firing an arrow at the unsuspecting Lynel, it reared, roaring in pain and was now painfully aware of Links presence, raising it’s weapon and calling down lighting to strike down upon Link, luckily he jumped out of the way before it could strike. Not taking a moment to breathe a sigh of relief he unsheathed his sword and struck at the creature, it guarded against his attack and swung at him with its axe, he jumped back to avoid it keeping a steady breath and attacked again, getting a strike in on the creature. 

The Lynel roared once more, swinging at Link, he tried to jump back but wasn’t far enough to avoid the swing, getting caught on the end spike, it dug through his clothes and into his flesh, pain flourished through him. The force sending him falling back onto the rock he once hid behind forcing air out of his lungs, he dropped the sword he once hid behind, trying his best to ignore the pain he took out his bow, taking an arrow of fire that lit up as soon as he drew it, the Lynel prepared to charge at him. 

He could feel the blood seeping through his clothes, but he dared not to look, the Lynel charged he took this opportunity to fire his arrow at it, hitting it in the neck, quickly firing as many arrows as he had the time for, until the Lynel reached him. His instinct was to close his eyes, waiting for the impact, but all that remained was his current wound and the sound of the creature that once stood before him turning to dust he opened his eyes to see that all that remained, its horns and other such items were left in its wake.

Link finally gave a sigh of relief, and then felt his head grow foggy, he realised that he still had a wound to tend to, he quickly looked through his things but to no avail, he silently cursed himself for not bringing any items to heal himself with. He took his device and checked the map, looking for any shrines he could quickly get to, the one that caught his eye was the shrine in the middle of the Zora kingdom. He felt his vision starting to get hazy so he quickly pressed the shrine and felt his body being lifted into the air and then taken to the chosen location, he landed softly on the step of the shrine. 

“Link! How lovely it is to see you once more!” A familiar voice called, Link looked up to see Sidon jogging towards him, he gave a weak smile, clutching his stomach as he remembered the gruesome amount of pain he was feeling. He fell to his knees.

“Link! Are you alright??” Sidon asked out of concern, finally reaching the blonde hero, squatting down just as Link fell forward into his arms, falling unconscious, hearing Sidon shouting for him as he drifted off.

 

Link awoke to the sounds of rustling startling him awake, his hand reaching for what he would hope to be his sword but was only a vase full of flowers, his stomach reacting from this quick movement with a burst of pain, he grunted, clutching the area.

“You should be more careful hero. Also, apologies for waking you, I was putting in those flowers.” A soft voice spoke up, he looked to the source, it was a Zoran nurse, short in stature, brown like clay and had a long tail on her head although longer than most Zora, her glossed over grey eyes looking at him waiting for a reply. He looked away from her gaze, nodding and she gave a small smile, “the prince was very worried about you. Seeing you in such a condition kept him by your side most of the night, that was until I came and forced him to go to bed. “She giggled softly. 

Link felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, he avoided looking at the Zora, feeling guilt swarm within him, he didn’t know what to say. 

“H-How is he?” He croaked out, his throat hurt, he barely if at all spoke often, it was a habit that he never got rid of, despite trying his best to talk to Zelda prior to Calamity Ganon coming back to the world. 

“The prince is just fine. He is sleeping, although I’m sure he’s more worried about you than himself dear hero. You should also worry about yourself more. I would hope you don’t do reckless things like this often, but your scars tell me otherwise.” She sighed. Moving over to Link and helping him on his back once more. 

“I suggest you rest as well, the Prince will come to visit you once he has awoken again. So please try your best to rest up and heal, I will change your bandages once you awaken again.” Link nodded, closing his eyes, hearing the Zora walk out of the room with the soft pattering of her feet. He thought back to what had happened before he was in this room, shuddering when he remembered the Lynel slashing through him and Sidon’s calls of concern. He imagined the Prince must think of him so little now, not the strong hero he was during the calamity, falling so easily to a creature such as the one he fought. Link wondered how Zelda would react to the news, she would certainly tell him off for being so careless, soon after keeping his mind as active as he could, he fell victim to slumber.


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, I wanted to give you guys more to read this time.

Once Link awoke next, he noticed that Sidon had dozed off in a chair beside his bed, he smiled softly knowing that Sidon had indeed come to see him after all. This brought some comfort to the hylian, he tried reaching for one of the long fins adorning his face, being careful to try not to wake him up. Link then slipped his hand underneath the fin to touch the zora’s face gently caressing his cheek with his thumb, Sidon’s face felt soft, yet rough, his fingers drifted to his lips, he couldn’t help but wonder how they’d feel upon his, how his sharp teeth would feel on his skin- 

Wait.

Link quickly pulled away covering his now flush face, he shouldn’t be thinking like this, especially of Sidon his closest friend, he shouldn’t or rather Link felt he didn’t deserve to.

Link heard soft groaning then.  
“Link?” Sidon questioned just starting to wake up, Link quickly removed his hands away from his face, as to try to not draw anything towards himself. 

“Are you alright? How are you feeling?” The prince asked seemingly oblivious, ‘I’m fine Sidon, I feel better than yesterday’ Link signed not quite in the mood to talk quite right now, not that he really did anyway. “Ah I see then, how did you get in such a state if I may ask?” He gave a look of concern to the hylian, guilt pooled around in his stomach as Link hesitated to answer, ‘I was reckless with a Lynel, I must seem really weak compared to you huh?’ His hands fell slack in his lap, Sidon took Links hands in his own. “Link. You are the strongest person I know. You defeated calamity Ganon, you saved us all from much more devastation and for that I will forever be grateful, I couldn’t ask for a better hero.”

Link was speechless, he couldn’t think of what to say in response, yet the prince looked into his eyes as if expecting something, emotions overflowed him and for once, Link let it out, tears beginning to stream down his face. Sidon looked at him in surprise and pulled him close hugging him to his chest, he sat there in the princes embrace for a while, letting out all of his frustrations and pain, it felt good to finally release it in the company of someone he trusted. When the tears finally came to a stop Link felt more relaxed, especially so with arms wrapped around him, he was unsure of what to say now, he’d just cried in front of Sidon, it was usually quite awkward for himself if he cried in front of someone, luckily he didn’t need to say a thing when the two heard a knock on the door. 

Sidon let go of Link, “I have to go now Link, I hope you’re feeling better after that, we can talk more and catch up later, I apologise for not being able to speak with you more after you woke but-“

‘No no it’s fine, we’ll talk later prince. Take care of your duties first. I’ll still be here.’ Link signed, giving him a small smile, Sidon nodded, returning a smile of his own that made the hylian’s chest feel warm.  
And with that Sidon had left.

As soon as the prince had left Link put back on his long-sleeved shirt and blue tunic, glad the nurse had left them for him, he picked up his bag and headed outside to the grass fields just outside the kingdom. As he left guards would occasionally give him a nod, he would nod in return and would like most times he came to the kingdom come across an old zora that utterly despised him for the loss of their princess. Just like today, as he crossed the long bridge he met eyes with one old zora that glared him down as he picked up his pace to get across the bridge, Link could’ve sworn that they said something under their breath. It didn’t matter, it shouldn’t, whatever they could’ve said he wouldn’t let it affect his mood but somehow it still did, even if only a little, he sped up his pace till he got to the end of the bridge. He plopped on the grass patch beside it, dropping his bag to the side and picked at the grass, thoughts drifting to his travels during the calamity, the threat of monstrous creatures attacking him right now weren’t as high as they used to be, it was relatively calm.

He sighed to himself, untying his hair, letting it loose for the first time in a long time, it was a moderate length, just passing his shoulders now, perhaps he should trim it. He lay back against the grass and stared up at the sky, watching as the clouds slowly drifted by, a smile forming on his face as he began to feel at peace, soon he fell asleep, truly calm in that moment.

—-  
Sidon Pov-

“Prince I think you should start looking for perhaps,, “ his advisor started, nervously rocking back and forth on his feet.

“What should I start looking for Tillan? Are you going to bring up that I must look for someone whom I can marry? Because I’ve told you again and again. I do not wish to marry right now.” Sidon sighed, slight annoyance in his tone, he was on his way to find Link again but his advisor had insisted that they must discuss plans for the future. 

“Well prince I only say it because I care about you,, I think it would be good for you to finally get tied down.You don’t need to hang around that hylian anymore, he’s done his duty prince. You don’t need him.” 

Sidon glared at his advisor a slight growl slipping out between his lips, “you do not get to talk of Link in that manner. He has done more for the kingdom and in-fact all of Hyrule. So you have no right to speak of him like that.” His advisor stepped back, startled, “not to mention that said hylian is my dearest friend. You insult him, you insult me. I will forgive you just this once but do not think of me so kind if you do it again.” 

Not giving his advisor a chance to speak Sidon slipped out of the room, less than pleased, his time wasted, but now he could catch up with his dear friend.

By the time that he had reached his dearest friend the sun had started to set, he noticed the blonde was fast asleep, his locks strewn about, how adorable Sidon thought, for a moment he thought of waking Link up but he shook away the thought. Carefully he lifted the hylian into his arms, picking up his bag with a free hand, he could feel Links soft breath on his scales, he smiled and made his way back to the castle with his friend in his arms. He smiled to other zora as he passed them, nodding to guards when he passed by them as well, by the time he reached the steps he took a glance at the statue of his late sister nodding to it he headed inside and made his way to Links temporary room. He lay the hylian on his bed, placing his bag beside the bed, pulled the sheets over Link, he looked so,, peaceful, frankly adorable, he lightly bit down on his lower lip contemplating his next moves but decided to go for it, he pressed a soft kiss to the blondes forehead, then pulling away he smiled and walked out of the room.


End file.
